


Delorted: An Exercise in Tag Wrangling

by Orchidellia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Alien Amy Shepard (OTW), Alistair is the cheese king, Delorted!, Dread Cock, Gen, I wrote this so I could ro3 some tags, Lyrium Fisting, Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, You're Welcome, dangerous gavel brandishing, personal science, tag wrangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/pseuds/Orchidellia
Summary: Tag Wranglers are not adult supervision, nor do theyhaveadult supervision. This is what happens when Alamerysl, Cryllia, and Amy (Orchidellia) have a DAte (Dragon Age date) to canonize some tags.





	Delorted: An Exercise in Tag Wrangling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts), [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/gifts).



Delorted should not be a word, but for Ala, Cryl, and Amy, delorted was the only word in their current vocabulary.

“What is this?” Ala asked pointing to a tag labeled _banter-based extrapolation._

Amy nibbled on her thumbnail before responding, “Someone listened to the party banter and then wrote a fic about it. I think. Maybe.”

“Right, but shouldn’t that be put into No Fandom?” No Fandom was the nowhere land tag wranglers sent tags that weren’t specific enough to keep or couldn’t be made synonymous with another, common tag.

“Yep, probably.”

“Works for me,” Cryl agreed, nodding.

Amy gestured a small explosion and whispered, “ _Poof._ ”

“Unless banter is a thing,” Cryl said quickly.

“Too late! DELORTED,” Ala said with glee.

The trio worked quietly in their bin, giggling as they read Every. Single. Tag. All was right with the world as they worked, whittling down the bins and easily shuffling the tags into categories for later thought.

Amy thought it was going too smoothly until she spotted _so long as that hawke is a purple mage who is friends with fenris._

“Ahahahahahahaha,” Ala laughed.

“That’s too many things in one!” Amy said, anguished. “That’s Friend Hawke, Purple Hawke, Mage Hawke, Hawke & Fenris Friendship. Dammit, don’t tag for so much shit, because now I can’t do anything with it and I like all those things.”

“It’s kind of amazing how much they managed to fit into one tag,” Ala said. She sounded almost impressed.

“I knowwww,” Cryl agreed. “This is why I ro3 as soon as possible.”

“Can we canonize _Lyrium Fisting_ already? I need this to be a canonical in my life,” Amy said suddenly. “I don’t care if it’s Fenris fisting someone with his brands lit, or if he’s trying to de-chest someone. Lyrium Fisting. I need this.”

“I second!” Ala said quickly in agreement.

Amy slammed down her chair gavel, but none of her staffers were around to hear it. Really, it just felt good to smash it on the table. She could see Ala pulling hers out in agreement, but it was unnecessary. Cryl cut them both off before they could damage something.

“Honestly, I’ve just been waiting for it to hit ro3,” Cryl said nonchalantly.

“What about _Alistair is the cheese king_? Please?” Amy begged. She pulled her gavel out once more, but Cryllia shook her head.

“No, though more people have tagged about his love of cheese than I would’ve thought.”

Amy looked back up to the tv, her attention wandering, and then squinted at the screen. “OMG GUYS MY HOUSE IS ON ANCIENT ALIENS.”

Cryl raised an eyebrow and looked at Alamerysl, confused.

“Am I an Ancient Alien?” she asked in awe.

Cryl’s eyebrow rose even higher. “Are you?”

“Alien Amy!” Ala said, scooting back. She raised her hands to her face in horror.

“That would be Alien Amy (tag wrangling),” Amy said.

“Alien Amy Shepard (OTW), actually,” Ala corrected her.

“Lol yeah, that one,” she agreed. Cryl rolled her eyes and ignored them both. Two beats later, she snorted in laughter.

They all opened the same spreadsheet on Google, content to comment on tags to each other and trying to come to a consensus about multiple appearances of Solas.

“Soli? Solases? Solas’.”

“No, the last one is possession.”

“What would it be in Latin?”

“Why does that matter? _Multiple Solases_ sounds weird.”

“Many Solases.”

“The Solai.”

“ALL THE SOLASES!”

“We really should stop before we canonize something stupid, like _The Solai_. That won’t help anyone.”

“But I want multiple Solases.”

“We all do.”

This is what tag wrangling does to people.

\----------

Twenty minutes later, Ala leaned over and whispered, “ _but i already hate myself for not fucking anders as many times as humanly possible._ ”

Amy patted her on the head and agreed. “There aren’t enough hours in the day for how much I want to fuck Anders.”

“What about _Cullen puts his hands places_?” she snorted.

“What places?” Cryl asked. “I’m asking for science.”

“This is important research,” Amy added. She opened tumblr and searched for places Cullen might put his hands.

“I consent to all dicks,” Ala added. “Find anything good?”

“I found a response to our Soli/Solases problem,” Cryl added. She then loaded ten very not-safe-for-work images of Solas going soli with his wolf.

“The wolf is just _Revealing his Wolf_ , isn’t it?” Amy asked, her lips turned up in a crooked grin.

“ _The Dread Wolf Takes Himself_ ,” Cryl corrected, cackling. “Solas solis his dread wolf.”

“ _Egg beating,_ ” Ala agreed. “Solas beats his egg”

“ _Fen'Harel is into Kinky Fuckery_ ,” Amy read, gasping. “Where is that fic? I need me some kinky fuckery.”

“Kinky fuckery!”

"It's his _Dread Cock_!" Cryl laughed. 

“Ok, that’s it, I’m dead.” Amy laughed so hard she fell out of her chair.

Ala proceeded to look for all the tags and shared links to their respective fics. “This is for later. For science.”

“Personal science!” Amy cried from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a word-for-word conversation that Ala, Cryl, and I had while wrangling in the Dragon Age bins tonight. Yes, we read ALL your tags. Yes, we laugh at a lot of them. But, then we read the fics and squee over everything and we love this fandom as much as you do. We read your tags and comment on them because we love you. <3
> 
> Every italicized phrase in this ficlet is a real tag that we really talked about tonight. If you use the tag search function, you too can find the tag in question!
> 
> Note: Cryl requested I add _Dread Cock_ to the freeform list because she wanted to canonize it. So this was edited 5 minutes after I posted it to make her happy.


End file.
